Life with the Vocaloids
by BlueByakubunnies
Summary: The Vocaloids have two new managers! And they're twins! Could it be they're job as "manager" is stretched to the extreme? Just why did Master hire them? And what relationships will they form or break ? Contains 2 OCs. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: **I allowed myself a little freedom with the setting of the story since Vocaloid isn't an anime/manga, but rather, a program. Also, I'm not including Big Al, Leon, Lola, Sonika, Prima, Sweet Ann, or Tonio in this. Just the Japanese, anime-style Vocaloids(which DOES include VY1 Mizki and VY2 Yuuma). Sorry if that disappoints you.

**Warning:** There are two OC's, unless you count my interpretation of Master's personality, then there are 3; Characters might be somewhat OOC, especially the fanmade-loids. Rated T just for safety because of ever welcomed innuendo; because of Meiko, Haku, and Hakuo for their drinking; and because of Zeito, Dell, and many others' occasional language.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Vocaloid, all fanmade characters belong to their amazing creators, and I do not hold the rights to any of the songs, unfortunately.

**Life with the Vocaloids**

Chapter 1: _New...Managers?_

"Nee, why are we here again?" the blue-haired ice cream lover asked while unwrapping his favorite Popsicle. He looked around the small lounge located in the west wing of "the Main House" as they liked to call it. Every male Vocaloid including himself was crammed into the too-cozy-for-comfort space that conveniently had a broken AC as of that morning. Add that and 7 guys in a windowless room meant to hold only 2 or 3 people and you get a group of scantily dressed Vocaloids.

"Master said that he hired two managers that will oversee all of our projects. Apparently, we get one manager, and the girls get the other," Kiyoteru explained while fanning himself with his notebook and pushing his glasses back into place with his middle finger.

"I wonder what Manager-san will be like," Ryuto thought out loud while swinging his legs back and forth, since his feet couldn't touch the floor in the chair he was sitting in.

"I hope he's not a pervert like Master," everyone's favorite 14-year-old muttered. Len looked up and stared at Gakupo, who was currently trying(and quite frankly, failing) to fix the AC. When Len noticed the only thing the purple-headed samurai was wearing was an eggplant loincloth, his left eye started twitching. "Why the crap are you wearing that?" Len screeched, throwing one of the small couch's pillows at Gakupo who turned around just in time to dodge so that it knocked Kaito's Popsicle out of his hand. Every person in the room noticed this and simultaneously swallowed in fear as they watched Kaito stand and glare at them with pure killing intent in his eyes. And so began the all out pillow war of the manly Vocaloids.

**~_Meanwhile, on the other side of the building in a similar lounge_~**

"It's -hiccup- so HAWT in -hiccup- here!" an already drunk Meiko slurred. She was sprawled across the room's small couch wearing her bathing suit. Luka glared at her, mentally criticizing her for wearing such revealing clothes, which was funny because she herself was wearing her own bathing suit as a way to cope with the ridiculously high temperature inside the east wing's lounge. She looked over and caught Rin and Miku huddled in a corner with thick purple kanji floating above their heads that spelled out GLOOM.

"What's wrong?" Luka sighed; she probably already knew the answer. The two younger girls looked up at her chest, then down to theirs and turned around to further sink into their corner of GLOOM. Luka sighed again, and turned around to face the rest of the girls. All of them were wearing either their bathing suits or something close due to the broken AC. _That Manager-baka better hurry it up_, Luka thought.

**~_In the main hallway~_**

Hands that were identical save for the size were clasped as a pair of once identical footsteps walked down the hallway. The footsteps stopped in the middle of the main hallway, right where it split in two directions: east and west.

"Well, Imouto, let's go," the taller of the two said in a deep, husky voice. He pulled his hand away from the younger and turned so that he faced east. Right as he was about to start walking towards his destination, he felt as small, slender hand whose touch he knew all too well lightly tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down and smiled at the smaller, much more feminine version of himself.

"Be careful, Aniki," a light voice gifted from the heavens said. Deep, sparkling black eyes identical to his own stared at him, and he couldn't help but ruffle his slightly younger sister's bright red hair which was much longer than his own.

"Don't worry, I won't get us fired this time," he laughed and turned back towards the east hallway. "You stay out of trouble too, Imouto," he whispered before walking towards the east wing's lounge. He looked over his shoulder and watched as his adorable counterpart skipped down the other hallway, her thin arms swinging at her sides. He chuckled and turned his head to scan the hallway. He paused in front of an unimpressive door, read the sign above, and ran a large hand through his shoulder length hair. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered as he took hold of the doorknob and turned.

**~_At the west wing's lounge_~**

The small girl stood in front of a door, paused to take a deep breath and pushed open the door. She was met with an unidentifiable mass of tangled limbs that belonged to sweaty young men. She looked around the room, desperate to fight off the fierce blush across her cheeks, and she noticed that there were pillows in the most random places and many things were knocked off the shelves and desk. _A pillow fight?_, she thought, but then corrected herself when she noticed the labored breathing of the room's occupants. _An intense pillow fight for a man's pride_, she thought with finality and smiled, knowing that her brother was like that all the time.

The sweaty and exhausted male Vocaloids heard the click of the door being opened and all thought the same thing: _Oh. Snap. THE MANAGER'S HERE! _

They looked up and almost passed out when they saw the cutest thing ever to grace their eyes: A small, slender girl with fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail that ended right above her hips. She had bottomless black eyes that were barely visible under her long bangs, and they were franticly skimming across the room, fluttering this way and that, and there was a blush almost as red as her hair across her ivory cheeks.

Quickly realizing the situation they were in, the Vocaloids stood up and organized themselves in a single file line so that they were all facing her, and started to fix their disheveled appearances as best they could. They looked up when they heard a small squeak pass through the girl's thin lips.

"E...eto...My name is Mujune Hime, and I will be your new manager from now on. I look forward to working with you!" The girl now known as Hime introduced herself and then bowed so suddenly it was almost violent. The male Vocaloids just stood there in shock. _Their new manager was a GIRL? _They looked at each other and it seemed they all knew what the others were thinking: _They would need the help of God if they were going to survive this..._

**~_The east wing's lounge_~**

When Hime's male counterpart opened the door to the east wing's lounge and saw 10 humans of the opposite sex in their bathing suits, he simply closed the door, took a moment to readjust his pants, and walked back in. Yup, the girls were still there, in all their sweat-glistening, laying-in-seductive-poses glory. And the young man silently thanked his wise sister for forcing him to wear baggy pants that day. He waited patiently for the girls to realize his presence, and when they did, he waggled his fingers at them.

"Hello, ladies!" he said seductively. _Just 'cuz this is my first day on the job doesn't mean I have to put my personality on pause_, he "logically" decided. He watched the ladies assemble themselves in a line; some were blushing at their appearances, some were too young to think about their appearances too seriously, and some knew and didn't care, either because they were confident, spunky, or drunk. "The name's Mujune Kishi, and I'll be your new _manager_," he almost purred the last word for good measure, "I hope you and I will get to know each other very soon," he finished and winked at the girls.

Each girl looked over their new manager, then looked at each other and silently declared between themselves that this was going to take a lot of patience and help from higher powers to get used to this situation.

**A/N: **Yay! The first chapter of **Life with the Vocaloids** is up! This is my first ever fanfic of ANYTHING, so please be nice and review! Reviews bring new chapters and more of what you want! Criticism is welcomed, just try not to rip my heart out, please. I would highly appreciate that. ^.^ Oh, and I realize that the switching of settings is confusing, but I promise it won't be like that in every chapter!


End file.
